History of Utari Mosir
The history of Utari Mosir begins with the first human inhabitants of northern Dovani, through ancient clan, subsequent colonisation by great powers and to the present independent state. Colonial period Utari Mosir was a Hulstrian colony for several centuries before achieving independence. Independence After achieving independence, Utari Mosir became a constitutional monarchy under an Emperor. The legitimacy of this regime was brought into question when Emperor Ipetamo dissolved the nation's parliament to push through an early election which saw very low levels of turnout and the election of the pro-monarchy Royalist Party. During this period, there was intense social and political unrest with many categories of worker on strike and record inflation. The newly appointed Prime Minister Ozawa Yasou pushed through with hardline reforms to punish anti-monarchist sentiment. Included in these reforms was the arrest of the country's primary opposition party the Republicans, with Yasou claiming "republicanism is the cancer within our society and should be exterminated at all costs". Shortly after his appointment, a failed assassination attempt was made against the new Prime Minister. Yasou later embarked on a foreign policy shift in Utari Mosir by reasserting previously vacated claims that the island of Kamphon, controlled by Cifutingan, belonged to Utari Mosir. In January 4418, the role of the monarchy once again brought controversy with the abdication of Emperor Shozo. Succeeded by his sixteen-year-old son Mito, this decision drew major unrest from the population. Within eighteen months, the political system in the country had collapsed and Benedict Felgenhauer, an experienced military general, took advantage to lead a military coup. Felgenhauer received a certain level of popular support due to public desperation at the failure to establish a stable political system and disappointment at the monarchy's ineffectiveness at resolving important dilemmas. After consolidating power within the framework of a democratic republic with himself as its president, Felgenhauer began implementing an ideological system called Haukism, based on handing control over to the Agrarian class, and reasserting historic Mosirak claims to the island of Kamphon. Felgenhauer and his Republican Jingoist Alliance political party began a programme which involved the deportation of vast numbers of urban citizens to the rural sections of the country as well as systemic white supremacist procedures. Utari Mosir made a declaration of neutrality in the Dovani War in an attempt to take advantage of their food production-oriented economy by exporting crops to both sides. Upon the death of Felgenhauer in 4467, a power struggle developed over who would succeed him as President. Eventually Reinhold Wittgenstein, Felgenhauer's Defence Minister emerged as the clear candidate and was approved by the legislature within a month of the President's death. Wittgenstein spoke of his desire to lead a stabilising administration but this became unpopular with more radical sects of the governing party, leading to fears of further instability. Tensions culminated in a spate of resignations from key positions in the government and Republican Jingoist Alliance, the governing party. A turning point was reached when Jochen Ruhl, the Chief of Defence, announced that the military had lost confidence in the government and demanded that the Alliance cede power to a transitional government, pending significant amendments to the constitution. Wittgenstein immediately resigned and the legislature appointed Ruhl as his successor. By 4886 had completed his consolidation of power, removing the constitutionally protected status of the Alliance and reforming many state institutions. Category:History of Utari Mosir